


You Know You Have it Bad When Your Subordinates Know it Too

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apparently ooc oikawa tooru, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a bit, mermaid au, oikawa is a prince of aoba johsai, sugawara is a mer-shark with sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was a well-bred Heir to his Kingdom, why was he tripped up because of a beautiful Thresher mer-shark? 'Suga' is the answer to that, and more!Day 2 of OiSuga week! The prompt today was Mermaid AU~.





	You Know You Have it Bad When Your Subordinates Know it Too

Tooru prided himself on being very well-kept. As an Heir to one of the larger kingdoms in their area, he kind of had to be. This did not mean he did not know how to fight, because he could handle himself in a brawl. One only needed to look at his trainer, Iwaizumi, to attest this. But when he found himself on the face end of a Thresher mer-shark, he found himself shook. He only knew the species of shark because of the beautiful tail he sported. It whipped back and forth almost like a cat, and when he caught Tooru’s eyes on it, he gave a toothy grin.

“What is a Mandarin mer like you doing in a place like this?” The shark’s voice was light, but Tooru could hear the underlying threat beneath it.

“I-. I don’t want any trouble. I was exploring.” Tooru had been exactly like, he had no reason to lie. Iwaizumi had even expressed to Tooru to never try to lie to mer-sharks, they could apparently taste them in the water, as one might have sensed fear in others. The other mer didn’t seem to be aggressive, more curious. 

“I see! I will escort you back to wherever it is that you live.” Tooru almost protested, before looking past the mer-shark to see a group of four or five others. They all looked very intimidating, he could see the markings of warriors. How had he come so far into shark territory without noticing? He found himself being led away from the group of mer-sharks and back the way Tooru had swam. 

“I’m Suga, by the way~.” Tooru almost laughed outright at the friendly name the mer-shark gave out, this ‘Suga’. 

“Call me Tooru.” He didn’t really feel all that cheerful, even though he tried to act accordingly. He was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been approached by Suga, he would have been in trouble with those other mer-sharks, “Who are they?”

Suga didn’t have to ask who he meant to answer, “They are part of the Ougiminami Kingdom, they may look scary, but they’re usually nice. Today I think they’re having field training for their new recruits, which was why they probably looked agitated.”

Tooru took the information in stride, he remembered his father discussing the different Miyagi kingdoms with him, Ougiminami was one of them, though much smaller than Aoba Johsai, “What kingdom are you part of?”

Suga smiled again, or maybe he never stopped from before, “I’m from the Karasuno Kingdom.”

So that was why Tooru had never seen him. They had had a mer leave their academy to go to the Karasuno Kingdom because of some odd reasons or another, and so they had not had any positive relations with Karasuno because of that, “Then you must know Tobio!”

Suga seemed surprised to be told that, but he hid it quickly, “Yes, I teach him along with the other recruits at our academy. My Captain has taken a liking to him and another recruit, calling them the ‘Freak Duo’. They run drills almost seamlessly together.” 

Tooru stopped abruptly, the reason Kageyama Tobio hadn’t done well in their academy was because he didn’t ever follow orders or want to work in groups. But now he was flourishing in that sort of environment? They must have a different method of teaching. Tooru was very curious now of what that teaching method might be. He didn’t want to aggravate his supposed-savior though, so he’d probably just ask someone else about it.

“So, what? You’re a Vice Captain?” Tooru wasn’t sure how the rankings worked in the Karasuno Kingdom, in Aoba Johsai it was more of a Royal Arms type of deal. His trainer Iwaizumi was the Head Guard, while most of the mers were relegated by Tooru’s father. The mer-shark seemed surprised by the question, as if he didn’t think people would assume a mer-shark to be high in the rankings. Maybe it was rare for them to be, “Yes, at the academy at least. Daichi and I still answer to the Council.” 

That didn’t help Tooru figure out the way their rankings worked. He didn’t know if Karasuno had a Council and that was how the government was run, or if that was just for the academy the Kingdom had. Tooru wished he had paid more attention to the different government factions of the other Kingdoms. He didn’t want to be uninformed any longer.

“Cool! So, Suga-chan, why were you near the Ouigiminami Kingdom?” Not that Tooru wasn’t grateful that the mer-shark was there to save him, but he hadn’t even known he was crossing territory, Suga must have known, otherwise he wouldn’t have said anything.

The mer-shark tensed a bit from where he was swimming next to Tooru, his tail whipping a bit in agitation. Now Tooru was even more curious, “I was scouting.” 

That was the first time Suga had sounded anything other than nice, even when he had been partially threatened into being escorted by the other mer. Tooru didn’t want to push, so he didn’t pursue his line of thought of what he was scouting for. It was probably something having to do with his Kingdom or its Council, not something that Tooru really had any business knowing about at this point.

At this point they had neared Aoba Johsai, and Tooru could spot different recruits that were patrolling the outer border. He saw two, Yahaba Shigeru and Watari Shinji, and immediately called them over, “Yahoo~! Shin-chan! Haba-chan!” 

Suga tensed again, but it quickly disappeared as the other two mers swam to where they were. Yahaba was a majestic tan nurse shark mer, and Watari was a stunning yellow watchman goby mer. Tooru prided himself on trying to surround himself with beautiful mer-people, so he naturally selected who exactly he wanted in his Guard. Obviously, there were times when that wasn’t entirely possible, but he loved being able to look at beautiful things, and of course that would extend out to the mer-folk around him.

“Looks like my work here is done~,” Suga grinned as they got closer to the border, “I will head back to my patrol route.”

Tooru was confused, why would the mer-shark go so out of his way to escort him back to his kingdom then? He asked him this.

“Ah~! That’s because you’re so pretty I wanted to bask in your presence for a few more moments.” Tooru felt himself blush from the compliment, and both Yahaba and Watari openly gawked at the response from the mer-shark.

“Will I be able to see you again?” Suga looked back at Tooru sharply after that question, clearly not expecting such a response. A slight flush appeared across his cheeks, almost mirroring Tooru’s own.

“I-…! Yes, if you wish to.” Tooru glanced at the way Yahaba and Watari’s eyes followed the conversation, the horrible attempt at flirting, he knew they would be making fun of him later. 

“Great! I’ll get in touch with you~.” With a final wave from Tooru, Suga started swimming away, back along the way they had come from before. The mer-shark seemed out of sorts, and he kept looking back to Tooru and the others, every time he would give a wave which Suga returned. Once he was out of sight, Yahaba lightly socked Tooru in the shoulder, “Where were you?! We were worried sick! And then you come back being escorted by a random shark! And what was with that awful flirting!” 

Tooru felt himself pouting, “I explored too much and didn’t realize I was going into different territory, Suga saved me.” 

Both Yahaba and Watari looked alarmed at his explanation, but they relaxed once he discussed his savior. After explaining that yes, he realized it was incredibly dangerous to go exploring and not know where he was, yes it was very lucky that Suga had been there, and yes, he knew that Iwaizumi would be hearing about it, Tooru finally found himself thinking once again about his savior. 

“He seemed to be able to handle your extra-ness. You should try to recruit him, since we all know those kinds of people come few and far between.” Tooru pouted again at Yahaba’s comment. There was no reason to be so mean to him! Who was to say that he wasn’t already planning on contacting the mer-shark again anyways? He definitely was planning on it, that was for sure. It wasn’t because of something Yahaba had said, of course not. 

Of course, this was also the time for Watari to come in with one of his key one-liners, “You can never have enough people ready to deal with the Drama Prince of Seijou, that’s for sure.”

Tooru could practically feel his face morphing back into his pout, but he already knew the other mer was right. He still had to keep up appearances though, even though he was already drafting a letter to Suga in his head, his pride as an Heir to his Kingdom be danged, “Shin-chan, mean!”


End file.
